Stay With Me
by IAmSelfishBraveDivergent
Summary: Isabella Swan was looking for a place that she could escape to and start a new life, which is how she ended up in North Carolina at the age of 19. It seemed like the perfect hideaway, and the people she met were amazingly kind, especially one boy. But she refuses still to let anyone get close to her. Why? Because she knows her past will catch up to her. All Human.


**Hey guys! So, I'm committing fully to this story. I feel like it has real potential. It's very loosely based off of the book Safe Haven by Nicholas Sparks. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! **

_It's a funny thing when your world falls down. It's got a way of showing you what you're all about. Now Dixie's got her wheels pointed south. And she ain't never looking back. Nobody knew she was brave like that_

A tapping on the dark haired girls shoulder caused her eyes to flash open, being pulled out of the sleep that she had seemingly just settled into. Towering over her was the bus driver, a small smile on the older woman's face as if this sort of thing happened all the time. It probably did, in all actuality. It took the girl a moment to realize that the women was speaking, but she was able to hear because of the earbuds that were in her ears. "I'm sorry, what was that?" The girl asked, pulling the earbuds out and wrapping them around her iPod.

"This is you're stop sweetheart. We're in Southport, North Carolina." The woman told the girl with a grin, and then girl nodded and sat up straight, putting her things in her duffle bag and standing up. As she walked down the aisle to the exit of the bus, she noticed that there weren't too many people left. Most had gotten off at the more populated stops, and the rest were most likely Atlanta bound. There weren't too many people who were looking to be dropped off in a small town that was hardly worth mentioning. But that's exactly what she wanted.

As the bus pulled away, the dark haired girls chocolate brown eyes scanned over her surroundings. Behind her was a dock, and small fishing boats were tied up along it. Across the street where she had been dropped off was a small gas station, and next to it, a restaurant that hardly looked like it was part of a chain. In fact, it was probably a "mom and pop" shop, run by locals. Her stomach growled just looking at it, considering she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

Looking both ways first, she crossed the street quickly and walked up to it, pulling the flimsy screen door open and stepping inside. A little bell dinged above her head and she glanced up at it before letting her eyes flash to the sign positioned in front of her that said, "Seat Yourself". Looking around, there weren't very many people there, and so it wasn't hard to find a seat. She walked to a booth situated by a window that had sunlight streaming through it and set her duffle bag on one side, and then took a seat on the other.

It wasn't two seconds after she had sat down that a dark red-haired woman appeared in front of the table, flashing a friendly smile. "Hello, sweetie. What's your name?" She asked. The girl was a bit caught off guard by the woman's friendly and personal approach to her.

"Bella." She replied after a moment, offering a small, shy smile to the woman.

"Sorry to be so intrusive, darlin'. It's just that we hardly get any newcomers in here. Are you just passin' through?" The woman asked.

"Uh.." Belle glanced out the window, and her smile grew just a tiny bit. "I think I'm here to stay. For a little while, at least." She said, looking back at the woman.

"Well, that's certainly a surprise. A pleasant one, though. It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Esme." The woman told Bella, leaning down and hugging the girl. She was stiff at first, surprised by the woman's actions. But slowly, she felt herself hug Esme back. When the woman finally pulled away, she straightened up and smiled.

"Welcome to Southport, Bella. I'll get your drink order, and my son Edward will be back out with it and will take your order. The menu is right there behind condiment holder." Esme nodded towards it.

"I'll just take a water, thank you." Bella said with a smile. Esme nodded her head and jotted it down on the little pad she was holding before walking away, into a backroom that wasn't visible from the dining room. Once she was gone, Bella took that time to reach into her duffle and pulled out an envelope, opening it to reveal a tone of cash. She had been saving for years, and had more than enough to start a life here. She could afford a down payment for rent on a small house or an apartment, could stalk the place with groceries, and could get the things she would need to get on her feet here. Of course, she'd need a job, but Bella imagined that that wouldn't be too hard to find.

She put it away quickly when she saw someone approaching the table. Looking up, her eyes locked with the most beautiful green one's she'd ever seen. It took all her strength to pull her eyes away as the bronze haired boy set the water down on the table.

"So, what can I get you?" He asked with a charming smile. A bit flustered when she realized that she hadn't even glanced at the menu, Bella stumbled a little when she said:

"I'll just have a burger." Her eyes drifted up to meet his again, and she blushed slightly and looked back down quickly.

"Right, I'll bring that right out for you." He responded, and just like that, the green eyed boy was gone and Bella was eternally thankful.

In high school, she had always kept to herself. Bella didn't talk to anyone, and people certainly didn't try and talk to her. She was basically an outcaste, not that she minded. She preferred to keep her life private, and didn't like people getting close to her. Never had she talked to a boy, especially not one who was as seemingly handsome as the one who had just taken her order. So, it was no surprise that she had been somewhat flustered by him. Of course, it wouldn't happen again, she knew. Bella wanted to start a new life here, and she had to be welcoming and accepting of those she meet, especially since this was a small town.

This town… It was her escape. She wanted to get away from the past and move to a better future, and this place had seemed perfect for doing just that. Bella was pulled out of her thoughts by a plate being set down in front of her. "That was quick." She said with a small smile, glancing up to see the boy setting another plate down across from here. "What-" Before she could finish her question, she watched as the boy sat down across from her.

"Bella, right?" He asked, and she nodded, somewhat confused. "I'm Edward Cullen. Sorry if this is a little uncomfortable and weird.." A small blush crept across his cheeks. "My, uh, mom.. She told me to come eat with you and keep you company. Says you're new here and could probably use a friend." He told her with a friendly smile.

"Oh… that's sweet of her. And nice of you to actually come here and actually sit with me." Bella laughed lightly. Edward chuckled as well. "Well… Let's eat then. I'm starving." She told him, reaching over and grabbing the ketchup. She squirted some onto her burger and then placed the top bun on it and picked it up, taking a bite.

For a while, the two just ate in silence. Once they were both done, they talked a little, mostly about the town and what it had to offer, and before they knew it, it was getting dark outside. When Bella finally noticed, she raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I should probably get going. I want to check into a hotel and get settled for the night. I've got a lot to do tomorrow." She said, reaching into her bag and pulled out the cash envelope. She started to pull out the money when Edward stopped her.

"Don't worry about that. First time customers are on the house." He told her with a grin.

"Are you sure?" She asked, somewhat skeptical.

"Of course dear." Esme appeared out of nowhere to take their empty plates. "If he didn't offer, I would have been disappointed. Would've meant I raised a boy with no manners." She smiled down at her son. "Oh, and sweetheart," She said, turning her attention back to Bella. "You're not going to find any hotels here. The mayor is against big businesses taking over the town. And Milly's Inn is closed by now. We have a spare room though. You're more than welcome to stay with us for the night." She offered with a smile.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Bella responded, shaking her head slightly. These people were being so nice; it was something she certainly wasn't used to. Not where she came from.

"Darlin', you're hardly imposin' when I'm offerin'." Esme laughed. "In fact, I insist that you stay with us until you get on your feet baby girl." She said. "Now that that's settled, you stay put right there, and Edward, you come help me clean up in the back. As soon as we're done, we'll head back to the house." She said with a smile. Edward got up and followed his mom back into the back room, leaving Bella by herself.

A smile was on her face, and she couldn't help but think to herself that maybe, just maybe, the she could find herself happy here…

**So, there it is! I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you like. All comments are appreciated!  
>Xoxo Nicole<strong>


End file.
